When operating a motorcycle, riders are subjected to wind pressure on their lower legs. Furthermore, the riders are often struck on their legs by bugs and other small debris that can enter and damage a motorcycle's engine. In inclement weather, this problem may be further exacerbated by water, snow, or other debris (e.g. those made airborne by wind). Therefore, there exists a need to provide motorcycle riders with a more comfortable riding experience with an additional benefit of potentially protecting a motorcycle engine from debris.
Motorcycle highway bars, which may also be referred to as engine guard bars or crash bars, are hoop-shaped bars, typically oval or rectangular, that are mounted onto the motorcycle frame. The highway bars are positioned between the front tire and the engine, and extend past the width of motorcycle. In some types of accidents, the highway bars can protect the rider by preventing the motorcycle from lying flat on its side, thus keeping the bike from entrapping the rider's body. Motorcycle highway bars may also minimize damage to the bike by protecting the motorcycle engine and body. Soft lowers are a type of motorcycle accessory cover that can be installed onto a motorcycle's existing highway bar.
The present invention features a novel soft lower system comprising a screen layer and a solid layer. As used herein, the term “screen layer” may be used interchangeably with “screen lower”, and the term “solid layer” may be used interchangeably with the terms “solid lower” and “storm lower”.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.